implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
City State of Sutton (1962: The Apocalypse)
'History' The ' City state of Sutton ' is a democratic UK survivor nation based in northern Surrey. It is unique in the fact that it managed to exist so close to London. It is to be noted that some other tribes live closer still, but are in noticeable ill health due to the high radiation levels. 'Doomsday' Many multiple hits occurred in London and Middlesex, along with a few minor ones in Croydon CB that day. Those few who had hid in there basements or fled early that week to nearby suburbs like Epsom would survive, but in very ''small numbers. 'Post-Doomsday' The few survivors and refugees would survive by savaging, looting and hiding as best they could during the global climatic crisis of 1962-64 and the resulting famine of 1963-4. A cholera outbreak also occurred in mid to late 1964. The refugees who had gathered in the north of Betchworth Hill Woods, Banstead Wood, Epsom Downs, Newton Wood, Cheam Park, Nonsuch Park and Banstead common began to develop them, except for Cheam Park and Nonsuch Park, as farm land around small shanty towns over this time. The radioactive and cholera infested Cheam Park, Cheam Sutton and Nonsuch Park were evacuated as was Sutton and Cheam until 1980. 'Known refugee camps' #Bansted Wood, #Epsom Downs, #Newton Wood, #Cheam Park, #Nonsuch Park, #Banstead common, #Betchworth Hill Woods, #Banstaed Wood '1965-1972' 'Fist contact' It was made with explorers from Sussex and Kentshire in 1973. '1974- 1994' A severe famine and a localized cholera outbreak hit the region after several unusually heavy and localise rainstorms, killing many people during 1985 and most of 1986. Living-standards would rise steadily after the agricultural, fiscal, medical and social reforms of 1987. '1995-to date' 'Government' The Leader and Deputy Leader are elected every 4 years by citizens over the age of 16, useing the Fist past the post (FPTP) method. 'Military' The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols imported from Sussex in 1998. The army is a volunteer force of 150. 'Economy' It is largely dependent on agriculture and the selling of metal and bricks looted from the ruins of Croydon and Merton. 'Transport' Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. Thier are a few alcohol, sunflower oil and petrol driven vehicles in the city state. 'Waterworks and food sources' Most water is drawn from local rivers, lakes and wells. 'Healthcare' Lung and thyroid cancer are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1987. Radiological cancer was a major killer during the 1960's and 1970's. 'Media' A national 5 page annual news pamphlet has been in circulation since 2010. Posters are nailed up as and when they are needed. 'Also see''' #1962: Doomsday # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) # Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) Category:1962: Doomsday Category:United Kingdom Category:England